Restart Life, RyomaChan!
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: Ryoma is tired of living life in the Pro World. Then, she decides to go to Japan. What's going to happen now that Ryoma feels more like concentrating on her music and other intrests? Fem!Ryoma Most likely YukiRyo pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Restart Life

Disclaimer : It occurred to me that I did not put a disclaimer in this story so I had to go back and check this after typing everything. -.- how troublesome (haha. Now I sound like Shikamaru). Anyways, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N : Hey guys. Apparently my mum and dad thought it would be awesome if we went to Malaysia for Christmas. CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to spend it with my cousins, buy NOOOO. -.- we just HAD to go to Malaysia. Anyways, what's done is done. So long as I never have to climb a slope everyday of my life like 5 times again, I'm fine. So now I'm stuck in a house in the middle of nowhere writing this on Christmas… Sobs. There. All complaints done.

--

Chapter 1

..Click.. the TV switched on with a loud click and the sound of a reporter droning on filled the once silent room. "—Prince of Tennis is competing against the previous Grand Slam winner… Will he pull through with a wi-"

-Channel change- "Who will win tomorrow? The Prince of Tennis or-"

The sounds that filled the room a moment ago were gone and the room was silent again. The TV turned off with a click, and an exasperated sigh was heard.

"I might as well not watch TV anymore. All they talk about is Prince of Tennis, Prince of Tennis, Prince of Tennis. I mean, what's the big deal? The Grand Slam comes once a year. It's not like they have to make THAT big a deal of it!" cried a somewhat high-pitched voice.

"Haha, Chibusuke, you're the talk of the town! Though, the media really is getting kind of irritating. We even have to cut off the phone line to stop your fans from confessing their "undying love" for you," said an amused green haired boy who looked about 18 years old, throwing an orange up and down, catching it by instinct.

The cap wearing figure scowled and looked extremely annoyed. "I know! I just want to go back to a normal life…"

Then, the figure sighed and pulled off the cap, allowing silky green beautiful hair to fall straight, going about 5 cm past her shoulders.

"Kaa-san, aniki, Oyaji, I'm tired of living as a boy… I mean, I got to play stronger players as a male, as most girls don't take tennis seriously, but I've beaten practically everyone out there and I want to relax for a little. Then, I can work on my music skills and cook every now and then, I can also play the other sports, like basketball, soccer…"

After a moment of shocked silence, it was broken again.

"I'm going to Japan."

"EHH?! Shojo, why? I mean, sure you can go but can't you do all that stuff here?" asked a bewildered father.

The other reactions were a little odder.

"YAY! My baby girl is going to be playing more of her music again! Go for it dear, no matter what your father says, I support you!" cried an extremely _extremely _happy mother, who glomped her daughter.

"WOAH! Chibusuke is going back to Japan? Let's go!" said the simple minded brother.

Ryoma sweat dropped at their different reactions, and said, "I'm not going to go for the Grand Slam. Please help me tell Atsuro-kun that I am not going to go so he can tell the media. Also, aniki, can you help me book a ticket to Japan for today? Kaa-san please help me pack some things to bring."

Nanjiroh sighed and resigned that his daughter would be going to Japan. Then, he set off to go and buy a house that was near his old school, Seigaku.

--

Half an hour later…

"ARRGH! I can't find a house near Seigaku! The only one I can find that fits our criteria is one near a school called Rikkaidai!" yelled a frustrated Nanjiroh.

Rinko sighed. "Just let Ryoma choose which school she wants to go to. There are tons of other schools that she might be interested in. Besides, if she goes to Hyotei then Keigo can somewhat look out for her."

"EHH. But I want her to go to my old school…" Nanjiroh whined.

Just then, Ryoma walked into the room and asked, "Oyaji, where am I going to stay while you find a suitable house for all of us?"

Nanjiroh looked like he was thinking hard for a solution.

Something must have clicked in his mind, "You can stay with Keigo!"

Both mother and daughter sweat dropped at the same time. The solution was already so obvious and he had to think so hard to get that solution?

"Ok. I'll call him now."

--

"Aa. Kei-chan! Can I please stay at your house until my parents and aniki buy the house?"

"Eh? Of course. But when are you coming?"

"Well, I'll be there tomorrow."

"NANI?! Tomorrow?! But isn't that on the day of your match?"

Ryoma sighed. "Yes, but I'm not going to play. I'm tired of living as a boy and I'm going to go back to being a normal school girl again."

"…"

"…"

"Ok. I'll go and prepare a room right now."

"Arigato, Kei-chan."

-Click-

--

At the supposed "match"…

The crowd was shocked into silence after hearing what Ryoma's manager, Atsuro, delivered his message, live on TV. LIVE.

One of the reporters broke out of shock before the others. "Why is he quitting the pro world? Does he have an injury? Sickness? What happened?"

This brought the others out of their shocked states.

--

In Japan…

All the tennis clubs in Japan were silent. Their idol, the Prince of Tennis had left the Pro Tennis World and there was no information on what caused this sudden development.

Then, there was a loud cries of "NANI?!" from a pink haired, bubble gum loving, and a messy black haired, both of whom were middle school boys.

There was also a boy who was previously fast asleep on a bench who shot wide awake, staring at the television in shock.

--

At the same time…

In the airport…

"Chibusuke, we'll join you as soon as we finish packing up here. I'll send you some oranges in the meantime!" cried Ryoga, with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Bye, Ryo-chan! We're going to be joining you in not too long! Make sure you eat properly and not forget after concentrating on your music too much!"

"Shojo, make sure no guys hit on you! If they do, just kick them down with your skills!"

(Well, I'm sure you can tell who's who.)

Ryoma laughed and replied, "Hai, hai! I'll take care of myself! See you soon!"

--

4 hours later…

"Excuse me, miss… Please wake up. The plane has reached Japan already."

Ryoma tipped her head back and rubbed her eyes. "Aa. Arigato."

The sight was absolutely precious and adorable, like a cat waking up from its nap.

--

"Ara? Where is Kei-chan's house again? Oh, right… Take a right turn here and now another right, then a left… and here we are!"

In front of her was not what most people considered a mansion (not that you could see it from the gates. Its too deep inside) but to Ryoma it was a normal house. (Btw the Echizens just don't like to show off their money, but they have way more than the Atobes.)

Ryoma stared at the gates (which were SUPER huge) and couldn't find the bell, so she opted to just call Keigo.

-Ring Ring- -Ring Ring-

"Yo, Kei-chan! Can you please ask your men to open the gates? I forgot where's the switch!"

Keigo sweat dropped at her forgetfulness and replied, "Hai, hai. But please wait for a moment."

A few minutes later, a limo appeared and the gates opened automatically. Quickly, a man in a black pressed suit hopped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for her. Ryoma felt somewhat uncomfortable with this formalness, but she had gotten used to it after having to go to so many of Keigo's parties. (She was forced to use the limo. Haha. Can you believe that? She was FORCED. XD)

--

A few more minutes later…

Keigo was attacked by a blur (green, white and blue. Green = hair, white = shorts, blue = spaghetti top) and was tackled to the floor. What he was about to say was replaced with an _oomph_.

Ryoma giggled and cried, "Kei-chan! I haven't seen you for a year!"

Keigo sighed and pulled her off him, placing her on the floor next to him. Then, he stood up and dusted his expensive clothes.

"Ryo-chan, you really shouldn't do that. We're not kids anymore."

Ryoma pouted and pulled his arm. "Kei-chan, can you please bring me to the kitchen? I really feel like cooking right now!"

Keigo raised a delicate (heheh. I couldn't resist) eyebrow and asked, "Did your cooking improve any further?"

"Sure did! But for today I'm only going to bake cookies, and some other food."

"Fine, but you have to come and play against my team so I can see how far they have gotten in their tennis and bake enough for everyone… Oh, by the way, Jirou and Kabaji will be there."

"Yatta! I can meet Jirou and Kabaji so soon!" after a moment of silence, "Yay! More test subjects!"

Keigo sweat dropped at her late reply and took it as a yes, and proceeded to bring her to the kitchen (which was, obviously, huge.)

--

After 5 minutes of amazingly not getting lost in such a huge place…

"Ok, so I need sugar, flour…"

At this, Keigo left as he knew that even if he wanted to talk to her now while she was baking, she wouldn't be able to hear him, due to her concentrating hard so she wouldn't mess up the recipe.

--

About 1 hour of baking later…

Ryoma came out carrying a huge tin box, which looked pretty heavy, but she carried it as if it was as light as a feather. She passed the box to one of the butlers who offered to carry it for her and thanked him after passing it to him. The butler… well, let's say that he was shocked. His thoughts were _what the heck? She can carry it as if it weighs nothing and even __**I'm **__having trouble with it! What kind of monstrous strength does she have? Better still, what did she put inside? _(Haha! Imagine his shock when he finds out its just cookies, cupcakes and a cake!)

"Kei-chan! Are you ready to go?" asks Ryoma, popping behind Keigo, scaring the heck out of him.

After calming himself, he replied, "Hai, we shall leave now."

Both tennis players got into his car and set off towards the Hyotei Tennis Courts.

--

After forty-five minutes of light chatter later…

Ryoma disappeared somewhere and Keigo sighed in exasperation. She would always disappear after you take your eyes off her for a second. He didn't worry as she had a good sense of direction and always managed to find her way even if she had been there just one time. She would appear in the tennis courts after awhile.

He strode into the Tennis Courts and stood in front of his schools' regulars. "Minna, ore-sama has asked someone to play against you to determine your current level of strength. Jirou, Kabaji, she's back."

At this, Jirou, who was previously sleeping soundly on a bench, shot wide awake, going all hyper. "EH?! Ryo-chan's back!?!?! Does that mean we're going to be playing against her?!"

Kabaji looked his normal stoic self to those that didn't know him that well, but if you DID know him well, you could see him smile quite happily, even if most people couldn't tell. Of course, Keigo and Jirou saw this, while the others were too confused to notice.

"Chotto matte, buchou… you said her… that means we're going to be playing against a girl? Don't you think this is somewhat unfair?" asked Oshitari, pushing up his glasses.

The team watched as their buchou did something out of the ordinary and laughed loudly in public. After he stopped laughing so hard, he said, "Heh, ore-sama doesn't think you should underestimate her… but I'm not going to ruin my own fun…"

Gakuto raised an eyebrow and said, "But we'll still beat her anyway, right?"

To their surprise, it was Jirou who answered this time. "Yeah, right. It's more like no matter what we will lose. After all, she is an excellent player!"

All except Kabaji, Keigo and Jirou looked doubtful at this, and the three that knew who she really was smirked. They had no idea what was going to happen to them.

"Aa! More importantly, did she bake anything for us to eat?" asked an excided Jirou, who was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hai. We're in for a treat today. She baked her favorite chocolate chip cookies. Though, she might have baked some other things as well. Ah, I think she also brought like 30 pieces of her gum with her. Goodness, after all these years she's still such a gum fanatic. She's even worse than Marui Bunta!"

Jirou laughed. "That's for sure. She loves her gum more than anything!"

Just as Kabaji was about to speak, he was tackled by a blur (same as Keigo), but unlike Keigo he didn't go crashing ungracefully to the ground. He managed to stay standing, though he did stagger a bit.

"Kabaji-chan!" Ryoma cried happily. Then, she hopped off his back to let him stand normally again. Then, she popped a piece of pink strawberry bubble gum in her mouth and started chewing it. After blowing a huge bubble, she made it pop and said, "Well, since Kei-chan only let me bake if I promised to play against all of you, I had to come."

Then, she glared at Keigo and pouted. "Geez, I just arrived today too!"

All three of them laughed and Jirou saw what she had put at the side of the gates.

"Waah! Ryo-chan's cookies! Can I have some please, Ryo-chan?" Jirou asked, doing his puppy dog eyes.

Ryoma and Keigo sweat dropped and Ryoma said, "Aa… well, you can have some after you play a game against me?"

"Yatta! I haven't had them in so long!"

Hearing all the commotion that was going on, the other regulars started looking at them to see what was going on.

Surprisingly, there was a really cute girl wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue spaghetti top with her silky green hair, which shone beautifully in then sun, half way down her back, standing there, chatting and laughing with their buchou, Kabaji and Keigo. Most people were just shocked that she was able to get even Kabaji to laugh (they have never seen him laugh before.). Others were shocked that Jirou wasn't sleeping somewhere and that he looked like he was talking to his idol (Marui), except he looked calmer (but now he was jumping around for the cookies. Not that they knew that).

"Buchou… who is that?" asked Hiyoshi (is that how you spell his name? I forgot…).

"Aa. Minna. This is who ore-sama arranged for you to play against." (I bet you can guess)

Ryoma looked strangely at Keigo. "Kei-chan! Why are you using 'ore-sama'? You never used to say that!" said Ryoma in a sweet voice… **way **too sweet to be true.

Everyone snickered. Their buchou was being called 'Kei-chan'! Keigo ignored them and started sweating. "Uhh… uhh… I- I'm not… see?"

Ryoma gave him 'the look' and he caved. "Gomen, Ryo-chan! It's just that living too long in a mansion such as mine does that to you?"

Everyone gave him a suspicious / doubtful look. "But, Kei-chan, when you were talking to me, you didn't use that at all!" Now there was lightning and dark clouds flashing behind her. He thought he even heard lightning!

Keigo now was sweating profusely. He looked around quickly to find something to distract her… Aha!

"Shouldn't we get started on the tennis matches? I mean, the sooner you get started, the earlier you can get some opinions on how good is you cooking."

The dark clouds and lightning disappeared as fast as they had appeared and Ryoma went back to her normal cheerful self. Everyone wondered if she was bi-polar, then they all sweat dropped when they thought how easily she had scared their buchou. That memory would be with them to their graves, and they made a mental note not to ever get on her bad side. EVER. Heck, some even whipped out notepads and wrote it down.

"Ok, so who's playing against me first?"

"Wah! Me, me! I'll play first!" Jirou practically screamed, jumping up and down.

Practically all the regulars felt weirded out by Jirou as usually he would be the last one to play, due to him sleeping somewhere.

Ryoma sweat dropped. "You want the cookies that badly?"

Jirou nodded enthusiastically. "Hai! Then I can eat more! Plus I can choose first!"

Ryoma, Keigo, Oshitari and Kabaji sweat dropped at his logic, while the others face faulted.

"Hahaha… Ok, then, let's get started!"

--

On the court…

"Smooth or rough?" asked Ryoma.

"Smooth."

"It's rough. I serve."

Ryoma threw up the ball high into the air…

--

Hehe. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it's somewhat fun to make you readers wait. XD. I know I'm evil! :3

Ja Ne, NightMare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks for the reviews guys! It helps when you know people like your story. =] Authors update faster! I'll probably make this a YukiRyo pairing. She's probably not going into Hyotei. Ever. I mean if I put her there with Kei-chan, then that means if she went back to tennis, Hyotei would win the Nationals and then their ego would be even bigger than it already was. (OMG! Imagine many people's horror-struck faces!) Well, if you guys vote for it then I will transfer her there from Rikkaidai (I kind of hope no one votes for this…), but I would rather she went to Rikkaidai. As for if she's going to be dragged back into tennis again… well, I guess you'll have to read and find out! Heheh. Oh, by the way in case anyone asks, school in Japan is already through the first term, and starting on the second term in 2 days.

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I? Also, Ryo-chan would be a girl and she would be with Seiichi! And Oshitari would be tending to my every need! =] Ah, well… a girl can dream, can't she? [=

--

"What the… hell… No freaking way…" mutters Gakuto, still staring at what remained of the regulars that played her in the previous minutes. (he's the last one besides Keigo.)

Jirou was munching happily on a cookie and looking at the others with a smirk. Kabaji volunteered to go second as he knew if he didn't go soon, all the cookies and other pastries would be eaten by Jirou. When the others saw what Kabaji did, they were surprised, as most thought that he would only do something if Keigo ordered him to. (Lol. I was going to put 'asked' but then it didn't really sound like him to 'ask' someone.)

Ryoma suddenly turned away from everyone and coughed discreetly a few times into her handkerchief. Then, she looked down into it and widened her eyes. Blood… it even worse than before.

She decided to play the last match quickly then go and see a doctor, so that no one would be suspicious of something happening to her. Then, she folded the handkerchief and placed it back into her pocket.

She cleared her throat and said, "Let's finish the last match, alright? I'm kind of tired already…"

Gakuto paled at hearing this and the rest smirked. Their thoughts were _yes! Join us… we have been defeated single-handedly by a girl that is younger than us, who only used the basics…_ (Lmao. Its like their desperate not to be the only one who got this treatment) by now all of the regulars besides Gakuto had begun eating her pastries, and all (except Keigo, Kabaji and Jirou, though they were surprised it tasted even better than before) were astounded that it tasted this good. Not even their personal chefs (for the richer ones) made cookies, cakes or cupcakes as good as this. (actually, now that I think of it chefs don't make cookies… -.- oh well. Never mind.)

--

10 minutes later…

A heap was seen on the floor, panting hard, known as Gakuto, as the rest of the regulars laughed at his misfortune.

After he caught his breath, he made his way to the rest and sat next to Oshitari, sighing. He noticed that everyone ignored him and were eating like there was no tomorrow. Except Keigo and Oshitari, who had in their etiquette lessons from young not to do so, though inwardly they were crying that all the cookies and cakes were disappearing so quickly. Both kept on their mask of indifference, but they too were eating faster than usual, though only Kabaji and Jirou noticed this, due to having eaten more than the others already and slowed down, so that there were still some cookies and cakes for the rest.

Keigo stopped eating and said to Ryoma, "Thanks, Ryo-chan. I needed to see how far they've improved in their skills. By the way… which school are you going to choose? You can come to Hyotei… the music teachers here are excellent, and I can look out for you better if you come."

Ryoma placed her index finger on her cheek and tilted her head to one side, unconsciously making an adorable look, thinking, making most of the regulars blush. Keigo saw this and smirked, before his protective side took over, making him glare at them. Those that blushed looked away, in embarrassment of being caught by their buchou.

"Hmm.. I'll think about it? Anyways, I need to go somewhere now, so Kei-chan, will you please help me take the box back to your house? I'll be back for dinner!" Ryoma screams the last part while running out the gates of the Hyotei Tennis Courts. Keigo sighed at her behavior, before looking sternly at the regulars on his team.

"Well, don't you think you should start practicing? I mean… isn't it somewhat disgraceful how quickly my cousin defeated you?" The regulars 'eeped' and rushed back to continue their practice. Keigo knew that there was no way any one of them could have defeated her, but he wasn't going to let them know that! All the better if they get even more motivated. During the commotion, no one noticed that they hadn't seen their buchou play Ryoma. In fact, he deliberately did this so that no one knew that he too couldn't defeat her.

When she reached the outer gates of the Hyotei Academy, she immediately stopped running. She then took deep breaths to help her illness, so that she would not cough. She called for a cab and went to the nearest hospital to check on her illness.

--

2 hours later…

"No way… so I can't play any tennis that puts even somewhat of a strain on my body? Also, I cant ever get rid of this unless I go for the operation?" asked an extremely pale Ryoma.

The doctor nodded and said, "Yes, but the operation has a somewhat high chance of success. There is a 45% chance of partial failure, though… However… the doctor that knows how to do this operation is currently on holiday somewhere in Antarctica and will not be back for some time. He will be coming back in about 2-3 months."

Ryoma looked relieved that the operation had a pretty high success rate and that she would be able to tell her family and friends without worrying them too much. Though, she would only be telling her friends and family and no one else due to them usually making unnecessary complications.

--

1 hour later… (in a taxi)

Ryoma flipped open her phone, which was white (a flip phone, of course. Else how would she flip it open?), and dialed a familiar number, one that she had dialed many times before.

-Ring Ring- -Ring Ring-

"Yo, Kei-chan…"

"Eh? Oh, hi, Ryo-chan… What's up?"

"Kei-chan… I'm coming back now… I need to tell you something of importance…"

"Ara? Ok, Ryo-chan, but what's so important that you can't tell me over the phone?"

"Well, it's not exactly that I can't tell you over the phone, but that it's easier to explain to you in person…"

"Well, Ok, then. But roughly how long will you take to come back?"

"10 minutes… I'm pretty near your house already… almost outside the gates…"

--

25 minutes later…

"ARRGH! Why didn't you tell us sooner, Ryoma?! (he uses her real name when he's serious about something.) I mean, we could have helped you get well sooner! In any case, we have to tell your parents as soon as possible…" said Keigo, who was really wishing he could bang his head on the wall from the irritation she was causing him.

"NO! Wait, please, Keigo. (she uses his real name when she's serious too) I don't want them worrying over me too much. It's not good for their health. Besides, I know that they will rush over here probably the next day if I tell them now. Ryoga needs to take his exams without worrying about me too much and I can tell them when they finish moving here. Besides if they don't come in a week or two, then I will tell them anyway," said Ryoma desperately, on the verge panicking.

Keigo thought hard for a moment and figured that since they did not know now, and that Ryoga needed to do his exams without worry, it would be alright.

"Fine. But you have to tell them when Ryoga's exams are finished."

"Alright… fine. That's in about 5 days time…"

"So, have you decided which school to go to? You have to register tomorrow if you want to make it to school in 2 days…"

"Yes… I've decided to go to Rikkaidai. Seigaku is too far away, and Hyotei… though that's a good choice, I don't think I want to have you watching out for me all the time."

"Ok, though it would really ease my mind if you came to Hyotei instead, since you have some of your friends there, that's fine… Now don't you have to tell the other of your friends as well as Jirou and Kabaji?"

"Ack! You're right! I'm going now!" cried Ryoma, while quickly walking back to her room to get her phone.

Keigo laughed lightly at her forgetting such a big thing. She could always remember the most minor details, though sometimes when she worries too much, she forgets the bigger things.

--

Ryoma was currently on a three-way phone conversation with two certain pink haired and black haired boys.

"So… now that you've told us that you have a terminal illness and that can only be activated by strain and that it can only be cured through an operation… Which school are you enrolling in?" asked a curious Kirihara.

The other two on the phone sweat dropped as it was so like him to be extremely shocked for a moment, then after much reassurance, he would go to a completely unrelated topic.

"Eh… I'm going to go to Rikkaidai with you guys." Ryoma said cheerfully.

"Wah! That's great! We're going to have so much fun together! Plus it's good that we can look out for you… wait. You're not going to be joining the tennis club, are you?"

"Uhmm. I can join multiple clubs, can't I?"

"Yeah. We have to at least join one club, but there's no rule that we can't join more than one club. Why?"

"Well, I'm probably going to join the tennis and the music club."

"You're finally going to get that chance to concentrate on your music more and not totally on tennis, huh?"

"Yeah! I don't have anymore fangirls after me… or fanboys… you have no idea how much of a relief that is! You guys should have your own, right? Mine is probably like 20 times worse than yours."

The other two on the line shuddered when they thought of their own fans, and felt extreme pity for Ryoma, who had it 20 times worse.

Then, Kirihara looked out of his window (he was in his room) and got a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach. He then turned slowly towards his clock and looked at the time. After a moment, he panicked.

"Crap!… I need to go, guys…! It's already like 9.30… Plus I haven't studied for my English test tomorrow…!"

The other two laughed at his misfortune and wished him luck for it tomorrow. Then, after a few more minutes of chatting, they bid each other goodnight and hung up.

--

The next day…

Ryoma entered the Rikkaidai office and handed in her transfer form to the school secretary.

"Oh? You're transferring at such an irregular time?" asked the curious secretary.

"Haha… Yes, it was somewhat sudden that I had to move to Japan from America."

"Well, now you have to take the entrance exam so that we know where to place you. Also, since you want to join at the start of the new term, we will have to mark your papers today, so you might have to wait for awhile for them to be marked. It will take about an hour (they have several teachers marking this, to check it over again in case of any mistakes)."

"Alright. Where do I go to take the exams?"

"Ah, wait a moment. I'll bring you there."

--

10 minutes later…

_This is easy! Considering I have practically already graduated from College, I shouldn't be saying this if I was a normal school girl…_

Ryoma finished all the papers in less than 3 hours, so she handed them in to the person who was waiting for her to finish in the front.

"Thank you. This will take about an hour, so you may choose to either wait or you can come back after an hour and do something else in the meantime."

Ryoma nodded her head and left the school, opting to go to the nearest tennis courts since she had her racket there with her at that time.

--

She watched the tennis matches going on and sighed. Not one of them were all that good. Then, a guy who finished the tennis match she was watching walked up to her. (he was feeling confident about himself after winning)

He placed his arm around her and asked, "Hey there, cutie. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Ryoma twitched and replied coolly, shrugging his arm off her waist, "No way. Who would want to go with you?"

Then, she started walking away and the guy (idk. This is a random person, and he's an idiot) chased after her, and gripped her shoulder.

In a flash, she threw the guy over her shoulder in less than 2 seconds, like he was nothing but a pathetic insect (which he was). She then mouthed 'oops'. It was a conditioned reflex. When someone put a hand on her shoulder, because of her training in marital arts, she immediately threw the person over her shoulder or the unfortunate person would get elbowed in the guts, so the guy was lucky that that was all he got.

The tennis court turned silent, as they all stared in awe and some in disbelief that a girl with such a small figure could throw a guy that was likely two times her weight over her shoulder so easily. The awkward silence was broken by the unfortunate guy groaning and trying to get up.

When he succeeded, he bolted away with his face set in terror. No way he was going to go out with a girl who could easily beat the stuffing out of him. Ryoma scratched the back of her neck and gave a sheepish grin, making the others wonder if what they had seen was a pigment of their imagination.

After a few moments, the other players went back to playing their matches and a brunette boy with a scar on his forehead approached her and smirked.

"Since you are carrying a tennis bag, I assume that you came here to play a match, right?" asked the boy, who introduced himself as Yuuta.

"Yeah, but I can only play for about half an hour before I go, though."

"Will you play with me, then? You're the only one here that I haven't beaten."

"Oh? You think you can beat me?"

"I didn't say that, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Well, good. Cause if you underestimate me then you're going to be in a world of pain… and humiliation."

"Fine with me."

--

"Smooth or Rough?"

"Rough."

"I serve."

Yuuta threw the ball… (Yeah, sorry. I can't really write matches and they usually turn out badly, so I won't ruin the story for you)

--

"-pant- Y-you're really –pant- good…-pant- Ryo-chan!"

"I try," she said modestly, not out of breath at all.

"What the hell! You defeated me in each match in less than 5 minutes and all you can say is 'I try'?!" said the nearly screaming Yuuta who gained back his breath.

"Oh, crud! I have to go! I need to be somewhere!"

"Ah, wait! I never got your phone number!" called Yuuta, but she had already disappeared into thin air.

--

"Oh, Ryoma! You're papers have been marked and the principal has called you to his office."

"EH?! I mean… Erm… Ok…" Ryoma said, but she was inwardly thinking _oh no! I haven't even started school yet and I'm already called to the principal's office?! What in the world did I do this time?! I can't even remember!_

Once she finished thinking that thought, she realized that she had already reached the principal's office. Gulping, she knocked on the door before receiving the order of, "Come in!"

She opened the door albeit hesitantly and sat down in the chair. The principal was a woman in her mid thirties. She wore a brown business suit and looked like a kind of relaxed principal, though she would probably be very fierce if she needed or wanted to.

"Hello, Ryoma. I just wanted to talk to you about how you did on the entrance exams."(actually, I have no idea if you really have to take the exam to go in, but I just put it in if it was real. -.-)

"D-did I make too many careless mistakes?"

The principal, Miss Maya, looked surprised at this, then she smiled and calmed Ryoma's nervousness. "No, dear. Instead it's the opposite. You got every single question correct and we would like to put you into the third year class to see how well you do. I'm sure you will do as well, or even better than most of them."

Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief and looked confused. "But if I take third year classes, then what am I going to do next year?"

Miss Maya laughed lightly and replied, "Well, if you pass then you can tutor other students and help the teachers teach if they approach you, which I'm sure they will, seeing how rumors spread in this school so fast. As for the teachers, I am going to tell them about this…Oh, before I forget, you can help the club managers in their preparation for the afternoon and help the students in their club activities. I heard that you are quite good with your music and other sports… unless you don't want to?"

"Eh? No… no. I'm fine with that. That means that I can gain some experience in teaching and can help others if they need it!"

"Thanks a lot, Ryoma. That's going to help a lot of people."

Ryoma smiled happily and left. Miss Maya said out loud unknowingly, "Such a helpful girl… helps others whenever she can."

--

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be her first day of school. If it's too short then I might include an Omake or something.

Well, Ja Ne, guys. NightMare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

--

A/N: Hey guys, I had loads of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it! By the way… Ryoma's illness… well I'm not really sure if it really exists, but I kind of got it out of a TV drama I was watching… You know… the usual cough up blood, have terminal illness story? Yeah... That one. I just added the part where she had to get the operation and I'm not really sure if the real illness can be cured by an operation or if the chances were that high. Who's your favorite character so far? Between Keigo, Jirou, Marui and Kirihara who do you like most? Anyway, I bet all of you got bored of my ranting. That's all my ranting done… for now. Onwards! Read the chapter!

Disclaimer : See the other 2 chapters and you'll get the point. If you don't then you're just like… what? A baka!? (No offence, but really… -.-)

--

-RING RING- "RYOMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" –RING RING- -BANG- Ryoma shut off her irritating alarm clock, while twitching, which her brother got her, and recorded his voice in it knowing that it was one of the rare ways that she would get up, and not just continue sleeping after practically destroying it. It was his 'farewell' gift. He had also taken extra precautions and got one that would be indestructible even if subjected to throwing or if a missile exploded on it. (I don't know if that's really possible but it's cool.)

She reluctantly got out of her warm, comfy bed and started getting ready for her first day of school.

-Insert all the stuff you do in the mornings like brushing teeth, combing hair and all the other stuff you do-

Ryoma came walking down the stairs wearing her Rikkaidai Uniform (Hehe… I forgot how it looks like. Someone please give me a description?) with white and orange bracelets on her right wrist, and on her left wrist was a black watch which was turned the other way (wear your watch correctly then turn it on your wrist 180 degrees) so it looked somewhat like a chocker. She had in her hair a crown-like clip that was a pretty gold color with real-looking jewels (which held up her somewhat long fringe) and a plain silver hoop like earring (about 2 cm in diameter) in her right ear.

She then waved goodbye to Keigo and turned down his offer of fetching her to school, saying that she would get a light warm-up skating to school.

--

Ryoma was skating, humming a tune with her earphones on (Fireflies by Owl City) with her school bag (think the one Ryoma carries in the manga) along with a violin case, while she heard someone call her name loudly. It was Marui with Kirihara, both running towards her, trying to catch up.

"Hey, guys!" called Ryoma, slowing down to let them catch up.

"WAH! Ryo-chan!!" screams Marui as he glomped her hard.

"Yo, Ryo-chan! We finally get to meet each other again!" said Kirihara, grinning at her.

"Ohayo, Aka-chan, Marui-chan!" after thinking for a moment, she said, "Ne, Marui-chan, you do know that if you were doing this to someone else, they would be gasping for air, don't you? Also, you might want to let go now… Everyone is staring…"

"Eh?" said both of them simultaneously, then proceeding to look around. They were. All the students that were walking to school as well had stopped and were staring at them. It was kind of unnerving. The other students were surprised when they saw the famous Rikkaidai regular players call out to a girl and them have one of them glomp her. The girls stared at Ryoma in jealousy while the boys were in la la land seeing Ryoma smile so cutely.

"Ah, well. Doesn't matter," said Kirihara nonchalantly. Ryoma sweat dropped at his response while Marui just sighed. "Let's go!"

--

"See you during lunch!" screamed Kirihara as he ran off in the direction of his classroom.

Both Ryoma and Marui set off in the same direction. After a few minutes, Ryoma noticed that Marui was still with her.

"Ne, Marui-chan, why are you following me?"

"I was just about to ask why **you **were following me."

"I'm not."

"Well, neither am I."

Then it dawned on them.

"USO! YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT THE TEACHER TOLD US?!/YOU'RE IN MY CLASS?!" was shouted, as the two pointed fingers accusingly at each other, making it echo throughout the now almost deserted hallway.

"Ah, whatever. Let's just get into the classroom first…" said Ryoma, sighing as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Hai."

Marui opened the door quickly (sliding door) and stepped inside, waiting for Ryoma to follow him, which she did.

He made his way to a seat which was unoccupied, not at all noticing all the stares and glances, or that the whole classroom was silent, which rarely, or in other words, never happened. Ryoma on the other hand took the empty seat next to him and glared back at the other students for looking at her like she was some kind of rare almost-extinct animal.

The other students quickly went back to what they had been doing before, causing the once silent classroom to be filled with laughter and hushed whispers in the air.

"So, Ryo-chan, why are you in a senior year class? Shouldn't you be with all the other freshmen?"

Ryoma looked sheepish and laughed lightly, before saying, "Well, it appears that on my entrance exams I scored full marks on everything… and the principal deemed it fit that I be put into the senior class."

Marui had a somewhat irritated expression on his face and let it show. "What the hell… Ryo-chan, you don't even need to come to school seeing as how you already… mmpf!" (I bet you can guess what she did?)

"Not a word. Everyone will be staring at me again."

"Fine, fine… but what are you going to do then?"

"Uhh… I don't know… depends on the teacher… actually, well… scratch that. I'll probably still sleep in all the classes except maybe physical education and cooking classes…"

Marui face faulted, then he laughed, thinking _poor teachers. They're all going to have a huge shock when Ryo-chan is sleeping in their class all the time. It doesn't help set a role model for the others either…_

Meanwhile, Ryoma was thinking something along the lines of _I wonder if Miss Maya told the teachers my entrance exam scores… I hope not… then I'll have a better time seeing the look on their faces when I answer their questions. Heheh. It's going to be priceless. Maybe I should bring a camera…?_

--

When the teacher arrived, she introduced Ryoma to everyone, though everyone had a 'what the heck' look (some might call this a 'wtf' look) on their faces when they found out her name, though she managed to wipe away their suspicions as she smiled sweetly at them. How did this erase their suspicions? Well, it's like this : the famous Prince of Tennis never smiles sweetly, he only smirks arrogantly, plus everyone knew he was a guy! (hah. How wrong they are.) Though after they got over their shock, they noticed that she was actually supposed to be with the other first years, and wondered how smart she actually was. (I didn't want to bore all of you by writing all that intro down. It gets real boring after awhile)

After listening to her new English teacher's lesson for a few minutes, she begun to feel sleepy and therefore buried her head in her arms, dead to the world. Seeing this, Marui sweat dropped, as did some of the other more observant students. Unfortunately, or fortunately for her, their teacher Miss Ayame, decided to test whether what the principal had told all her teachers was true. She then wrote out a difficult English question that none of the other students could get right, though some tried and failed miserably, and called on the sleeping form of Ryoma and asked her to answer the question on the board.

Ryoma, of course, rubbed her eyes when she was called and sleepily made her way to the whiteboard. Then, she stared at the question and took the whiteboard marker (black in case you're wondering) and the other students in the class all broke out in what they thought were soft whispers. Marui smirked, as they would probably get the shock of their lives.

Ryoma blinked her eyes a few more times and stared writing down the answer. When she was done, she went back to her seat and started sleeping again. Everyone was gaping with wide eyes at her answer. It was a college level answer, possibly even higher, and there was not a single mistake in it. They then turned back to stare at her, but discovered that she was already sleeping, and face faulted. The girl was a genius! (yeah, I think I read something similar to this in someone's fanfiction and it seemed interesting, so I included it. Though if someone can tell me the name of that particular story, I will be grateful so I can give credits to that person… I think I saw this in the anime too…)

--

Lunchtime…

"C'mon, Ryo-chan, we're going to meet with Aka-chan (lol. It just sounds so cute. Wait. Wasn't Aka-chan supposed to mean like baby or something?), then we're going to introduce you to our team!"

"Eh… Ok…" said Ryoma as she started slowly after Marui. Apparently she wasn't going fast enough as he started dragging her along while he started running down the long hallways avoiding random people who seemingly, without warning, popped out of their classroom.

After running for a few minutes, they reached Kirihara's classroom. Ryoma stood outside while Marui went in and dragged Kirihara out as well. He was complaining that he just managed to get some good food from someone's lunchbox and just as he was about to eat it, Marui dragged him out.

Marui just rolled his eyes and said, "If you want good food then why didn't you just bug Ryo-chan?" Ryoma protested with a loud "HEY!" but he continued saying, "plus we're going to introduce her to the rest of the team."

"Oh, right! I forgot about that!" said Kirihara, grinning sheepishly.

Then both proceeded to dragging her out of the school building and to the stairs leading to the rooftop. Ryoma rolled her eyes, thinking _what… I can walk on my own, can't I? _

When they reached the top not one of them were out of breath due to all of them being physically fit, Ryoma more than the rest.

"Yo, minna-san!" says Kirihara in a loud voice though the other regulars were only a few meters away from them.

"Ara? Where's Yukimura buchou?" asks Marui, noticing that he was the only one missing. By now everyone had stopped eating and was looking in their direction. Marui and Kirihara sat down with them, and only then did they realize that there was someone new… an extremely pretty girl to boot. The girl was leaning on the wall (next to the door) and looked somewhat nonchalant. (I'm not going to describe what she looks like because I've already done that earlier)

Sanada blinked and answered Marui's question when he noticed that no one else answered. "He's sick today, so he's resting at home."

"Ah. Ok."

"Guys, let me introduce you to our childhood friend…" then Kirihara gulped as he felt a massive killer intent behind him. "She's probably not going to let me have any more of her lunch for not letting her introduce herself, sooooo… I'm not going to say anymore."

He heaved a sigh of relief when the killing intent suddenly disappeared. "Yo. My name's Echizen Ryoma. And before you comment on my name, wasn't the Prince of Tennis a guy? I like some other things that will probably shock the life out of you… therefore I'll keep it to myself for the time being."

The rest, save for Kirihara and Marui, who sighed, had bewildered looks on their faces (except for the ever stoic Sanada). When they finally snapped out of their shock, they introduced themselves one by one.

A boy with purple hair pushed up his glasses, which had been on the bridge of his nose, higher and ever the gentleman introduced himself first. "Hello, Echizen-san. My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi."

Then, a guy with silver hair (dyed?) tied up in a low ponytail grinned at her. "Yo, my name's Niou Masaharu. Nice to meet cha. You're pretty cute… are you Marui's girlfriend?"

Marui, who had been drinking orange juice from a cup (stolen from Niou), spluttered and accidentally spit out the drink right into Sanada's face, and his expression, was a mixture of disgust and irritation (can you imagine how funny he'll look?).

Ryoma and Marui pointed at each other and said simultaneously, "What! Me and him/her?! Together?! No way!"

"We're only childhood friends!" protested Marui desperately.

Ryoma continued, "Yeah! I mean, he's a dork and completely oblivious when it comes to girls and his own emotions! I don't even know if he ever had a crush before!"

"HEY!" the others laughed at his misfortune. This was the exchange that broke the ice. Ryoma thought back about what Marui said before and said, "You know, Marui-chan if you didn't sound so desperate in all the things you deny, people might actually believe you."

"What! Are you trying to say that I always sound desperate?!"

"Yes."

"HEY! Stop ruining my reputation!" cried Marui, giving up of arguing with Ryoma. She was just too good to win against in an argument sometimes.

--

(everyone had introduced themselves after that)

"So, Ryo-chan… (she told the others to call her that) are you going to join the tennis club?"

"Well, yeah… I wanted to at first but I don't want to join the girls' tennis team… they just want to watch you guys play. Maybe I can join the boys' team…?"

"Oh…? Can you play well?"

Ryoma's thought was _what the hell! They doubt my tennis skills! Do they think I'm like those wimpy fan girls of theirs? But I can't really blame them, though… I would be cautious too if I had to put up with their crap all the time. Doesn't change the fact that I can beat all of them though… _

Kirihara and Marui looked like they were about to collapse in laughter at Ryoma's irritated expression. It was mild, though, and only the both of them who knew how to read her expressions after being around her for so long, could tell that she was irritated. (Yagyuu and Niou caught it too, by the way.)

Then, Marui composed himself and said, "You'll probably have to ask the principal (remember Miss Maya? Yeah. Her.) if she allows you to join first… but it'll be good if you can… that way we can keep an eye out for you…"

At the mention of this, Kirihara's silly grin went down a few notches, while the others looked confused and a tad curious at why she needed looking out for.

Ryoma sighed. "Well, I'll probably join the music club as well… I'll ask if I can join the boys' tennis club after school… and that's the bell…"

Ryoma took off after finishing her sentence and Jackal looked at Marui and asked, "Can she really play well?"

Marui smirked. "You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

Niou called back while running. "Oi, we're going to be late for Mathematics class!"

"Crap!"

To their surprise, when they reached (they as in Marui, Jackal and Niou), Ryoma was also in there. All of them had seated themselves in the empty seats near her.

Niou looked curiously at her. "Aren't you supposed to be a freshman?"

Ryoma looked sheepish once again and replied, "Yeah, but the principal put me in here…"

The three (besides Marui, of course) looked surprised as their principal and the previous principal, and the one before that, and the one before that, and the one before **that **one, and the one… - well, you get my point… had never done this before in the whole entire history of Rikkaidai.

--

Practically the same thing happened as in English class, except this time it was a male teacher who did it out of trying to embarrass her. No one slept in his class! That is… unless they knew everything he was teaching already… which he doubted Ryoma did.

To his shock and all the other classmates, except those who already in her class during English, though they were still pretty shocked, as they had thought she was only good in English since she had come from America, she got everything correct… and once again, no mistakes. Not even the smartest person in their class could do that! (I'm not going to mention this person again because I just put him here for dramatic effect and well… he's just random. So there.)

--

Physical Education was amusing to say in the least. They were playing baseball, and they picked team captains. One was Marui and the other was Sanada. Marui got to pick first and immediately chose Ryoma (due to knowing that she was good in practically every sport), while Sanada picked Jackal.

The match had started in no time and it was an understatement to say that Sanada was beaten. He and his team had gotten crushed by Marui's team, with loads of help from Ryoma, who had the best stamina and was the fastest in her old school, who were cheering happily at beating Sanada (he usually won). Sanada was stupefied and his face wore the expression of bewilderment. The whole class was laughing at his unusual show of expression, which he wiped off his face immediately and replaced with a stoic expression.

--

"Ja, minna-san, I need to go and see Miss Maya," said Ryoma as she left and headed towards the principal's office.

-Knock Knock-

"Come in."

Ryoma followed the instructions.

"Oh? Ryoma. What brings you here today?"

"Hello, Miss Maya, but I have come to seek your permission to join the boys' tennis club."

"That is fine if the boys' team captain allows it. However… why don't you join the girls' tennis team?"

"Well, you see… Most of the girls in the girls' tennis club are not serious about tennis or just joined to cheer the boys on. Also, boys are usually better than girls in sports and therefore tend to look down on the opposite gender. I do not want that to happen, and besides… I can probably crush them in about 10-15 minutes."

"You are that confident about your skills?"

Ryoma hesitated to think if she should trust Miss Maya and tell her the truth.

"Miss Maya, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, dear. I won't tell another soul unless you want me to."

"Ok… Well, you see…" – Ryoma launches into a detailed explanation of who she was and why she left. –

"Well, that certainly is a tale. I will keep your secret. Although, you might want to explain to your team why you can't play too long… They will help to keep an eye out for you until you have recovered fully and taken the operation."

"Hai. Arigato, Miss Maya."

Miss Maya smiled at Ryoma as the left the room quietly, allowing her to ponder over everything that she had been told by Ryoma.

--

A/N: that was an awesome first day, if I say so myself! Hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R… and come back for more! The next chapter should be up in a few days.

Ja Ne, NightMare.


End file.
